1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a cover assembly, more particularly to a cover assembly that permits access into a container without the need to remove the cover assembly therefrom.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, different cover assemblies have been invented for different containers, none of which can fully satisfy a consumer because of the need to detach the cover assemblies from the container every time the container is emptied or replenished. For example, the cover assembly of a gas tank in an automobile has to be detached when refilling the latter with gasoline. Thus, the cover assembly may accidentally get lost, thereby resulting in a lot of inconvenience.